Quoth The Raven
by Kittyeb
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a first year student at Hogwarts, sorted into Ravenclaw, and about to make an unlikely friendship.


Kurt Hummel had dreaded this moment for months. There was quite a bit of hype surrounding the famed sorting hat, what if he was in Slytherin? Or Hufflepuff? His Father clearly did not understand what was going on, or why Kurt had spent the better part of his summer deciding what accessories to take to his first year at Hogwarts despite the fact that he was forced to wear those god awful plain black robes. He had embroidered his. His father didn't quite understand, because Burt Hummel was a Muggle, and quite as much of one as one could be. He fixed Muggle cars for a living. Kurt's mother had been the witch, and an exceptional one at that. However, Sophie Hummel had passed away when Kurt was young, leaving Burt to struggle to understand his gay, and wizardly son.  
And so, after many years, and many many times trying to explain to his father the difference between different necklines, on his 15th birthday, he received his letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. In recent years a slightly different plan had been set in place with Hogwarts. Students would attend various magical primary schools before Hogwarts. This was designed to help Students adjust to the work load, and basics of school before attending Hogwarts. Kurt had attended a local one called Hellstalon.

He spent the summer shopping for things he didn't need, then bought all his school things in a rush. He had 5 suitcases, several of which were designed to keep things unwrinkled, and a great number of which his father had asked him if he really needed.  
"I'll be home for Christmas." He promised, kissing the forlorn Burt in Kings Cross Station. Then he walked briskly and precisely through the wall at platform 9 ¾, tossing his scarf (despite the summer heat it was Dreadfully fashionable,) around his neck and pushing his trolley through. It was chaos on the other side; animals, trolleys with suit cases, fussing parents, yelling and running kids, and the impressive and enormous gleaming form of the Hogwarts express.

Kurt's cat: Her Majesty Queen Victoria, QV for short, hissed at several of the owls. "Hush." Said Kurt. He made his way onto the train, giving some of his luggage to a conductor and taking the rest abord with him. As he tried to find a seat in the already nearly full compartments, he caught a glimpse of a stunning dark haired boy, about his age, sitting in one of the fullest ones. Boys surrounded the compartment and seemed to revere him quite a lot. On his either side sat one boy with a dark complexion, and one of an Asian decent. The seemed to laugh at everything he said.  
Lost in his thoughts Kurt didn't notice that the dark haired boy had noticed him. "Hey." Kurt blushed "Looking for somewhere to sit?" Kurt nodded, and was invited inside, scurrying to a seat across from the dark haired boy under some rather jealous glares. "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, this is Wes, and David." He shook Kurts hand. "K-Kurt hummel." "Well, relax Kurt. It's nice to meet you. The gentleman you see around you are The Warblers. We're our own little club, sure to be the next big wizarding sensation." He winked and smiled, making Kurt's heart flutter.

"O-Oh?" "You sing at all?" "Yes." Kurt Said sticking up his chin. "I guess we'll have to look into that then Kurt. We look forward to being at school with you." The rest of the ride went in a relative awkwardness as The Warblers sang in harmony, and tried to put their arms around Kurt.

Once at school, The first years were herded onto boats on the lake, and while most of them clung to the boat for dear life, Kurt craned over the side, watching with great fascination as creatures passed underneath. He did however, make a face when he saw his first mermaid. Now those could really use some work. And a toothbrush.

Now they were back stage to the great hall, and Kurt found that to be simply Gorgeous. It was tasteful, spacious, well lit, and the ceiling was simply a work of art. Blaine had since gone off to join the lucky 'A's; first to be sorted. Kurt, back in H, was looking around at his fellow H's with mild worry. One boy in particular, while cute, (He had sort of tousled hair, and was very tall) was currently holding his wand upside down, and did not seem to have noticed. Kurt made a polite mention of it and 'Finn' as he was known, thanked him.

"Dude, thanks, I was wondering what was up with that." He was nice, if not quite all there. That was how Kurt came to meet Finnley (Finn) Hudson. After that little encounter Kurt turned his attention to the letters that came after him. Someone in 'I' was picking their nose, but he waved to Mercedes Jones in the 'J's, she was a dear friend. She grinned and made a tiny head jerk towards Finn, to which Kurt gave a violent suppressing glare. He would not scare off this first real contact (besides Blaine) by the untimely revealing of his sexual orientation. She merely grinned at him, and turned back to her fellow J's.

After them came the K's, and Kurt's eyes fell on the largest disturbance in the section. A boy who was tall and muscular, a tiny curl to his short hair and a rather cute grin was talking boisterously with his large black friend. Kurt felt a peak of interest until he heard what they were talking about. The horrifyingly manly meathead talk about 'chicks' and something else, more offensive, caused Kurt to turn back quite ruffled. Well. This was a fine start to Hogwarts life; all the cute ones seemed to be air heads (No offence to Finn), and or jackasses, some offence to Blaine, who seemed to have a rather oversized ego.

Then the sorting had begun, with the carrying out of the famed ratty hat. Total stillness, the sorties waited with bated breath. Then, the rip in the hay opened and it began to sing.

'Though you may now be small and meak,

Hogwarts holds the answers you seak.

For some there is brave Gryffindor, where go the strong of heart,

For others there is Ravenclaw, where greatness gets it start.

Perhaps instead you find yourself in kind hufflepuff, where dwell the gentle souls,

Or Lastly maybe Slytherin, where many find their foe.

Whichever house you choose, do kindly remember this:

The forest is dark, the library frightening. The classes are quite hard, and in quidich watch for lightning. Don't eat that tart, it won't agree, and if you die, don't blame me. Thank You.'

And with that it made a small bow, leaving the first years a little bit shell shocked. "Let the sorting begin!" announced a women in a deep purple robe, who's skin was dark, and who's hair had been dyed or spelled a whitish blonde. "Abrams, Felicia." The nervous girl took the stage, and was sorted after a long pause into hufflepuff.

The sorting wandered on, and 'Anderson, Blaine' was sorted into Slytherin. He gave a proud smile, and even some of the older girls at the slytherin table swooned a little. Finn was sorted into Gryfindor, which Kurt thought was fair, and waved to him as he was welcomed to the table. Finally it was on him. He took his seat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. There was a long silence, and then he heard it inside his head.

"Hmmm. Lets see, strong hearted, intelligent, slightly flamboyant…. You would be an excellent match for Gryffindor. But…." Here it halted and Kurt thought anxiously, "What?" "But," continued the hat "I think I know where you'll have more fun." And with that, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" Kurt felt his heart all a flutter as he stood, his legs like jelly, the Ravenclaws were cheering and calling him over, and it all seemed unreal.

He sat with a thump, giddily happy, and watched in a daze as Mercedes Jones was sorted into Gryffindor. The line moved on, and then, the boy from before the 'meat head' took the stage to the name of 'David Karofsky'. Kurt rolled his eyes, this one should be a story as old as time; the brainless self centered jock would shortly be warmly welcomed and revered in either Slytherin or Griffindor. The sorting hat thought long and hard, and the boy on the stool went paler and paler. Then the brim opened and said, "Ravenclaw!"

Silence in the hall. The boy looked petrified, the muttering started as he walked numbly to a seat at the Ravenclaw table, and his meat head friend actually got up and stormed over.

"Dude! What the hell, you some sort of geek now? What the hell are you in Ravenclaw for, you some faggy freak? Bookworm?" David, cringed. "It's not like that-" "Then what is it like? If you want to hang out with the freaks and geeks then be my guest. I don't know you no more. I-" "Mr. Adams! Sit yo ass down!" Yelled the women sorting. He just shook his head, shoved David and stormed back to his seat.

"Now, as I was saying." She said sassily. Kurts attention was no longer on her, but rather on the boy. David. He had seemed like such a jackass, and an airhead, but sitting there now….he just seemed fragile. He looked lost, and upset. And to have been sorted into Ravenclaw, he must have had quite a bit of smarts. A new layer had just opened up, and Kurt was intrigued.


End file.
